A Forbidden Spell
by DiamondNeko99
Summary: Lucy discovers a forbidden spell which could kill the ones she loves dearest. It's up to her to destroy it but danger lurks in her way. Will Lucy destroy the curse before it destroys her family? Some Ocs


_Practice for English BCATS 5 – A mystery story_

**(Title for story)**

It was a dark and stormy night at Magnolia. Everyone was busy going back and forth in the streets trying to get back home as fast as possible. Shops were closing, trees were shaking furiously and a man was walking in the middle of all of it.

"Hmmm... let's see, who should I destroy first? Oh I know! ~ I'll pick them off one by one by using a special curse. That will keep those Fairies busy. Who shall I start with first? Let's see... ah I know! I'll start with the celestial mage... hmmm what's her name again?" Said the man while laughing evilly which echoed through the winds.

_(At the guild)_

Lucy sneezes with a thought in her head, _is it me or maybe I felt that somebody's talking about me *Shivers* I'd rather die than think about that anyway-, _which was interrupted by Natsu who shouted at her ear.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!" shouted Natsu which made Lucy fall down from her chair.

"What is it Natsu? You don't need to shout so loud!" said Lucy who was getting up while rubbing her ears.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission! Look, we already picked out one without you!" shouted Natsu with Happy on top of his head.

"Hmm? Let's see..."_A Team of 5 needed to defeat an ancient creature called a Lochness Monster. At least one ice mage, one Re-equipping person, one dragon slayer, one celestial mage and one Exceed. Please help us._

_Reward: 3,000,000 jewels plus 2 gold keys which are Libra and Pieces._

What the? That's worth more than I expected! Let's go pack right now! ~ Oh yeah and don't forget to tell Erza and Gray! ~" said Lucy who immediately ran to her apartment packing. If only she noticed the strange shadow behind her laughing menacingly.

_(At the train station)_

Everybody met each other one by one starting with Lucy followed by Erza and then came Natsu and Gray who was glaring at each other which immediately stopped with Erza's menacing smile. Natsu immediately turned green when they were seating at their seats.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick. I forgot to ask Wendy to cast Troia at me," mumbled Natsu who was currently lying down on Erza's lap.

"Sleep Natsu" ordered Erza.

"But-"

"SLEEP!" shouted Erza who hit his head which made him unconscious with his soul coming out of his body. Lucy and Gray sweatdropped and pitied Natsu for being under the wrath of Titania herself.

_(At Onibas)_

"Ah! FINALLY SWEET MOTHER NATURE! IT'S LAND!" shouted Natsu while kissing the ground.

"Natsu! Stop that, people are watching you know!" scolded Lucy like a mother scolding her child for not taking a shower after playing. The team then went to a forestjust east of Onibas to meet their client.

_(At the forest)_

They came to a dead end until a sign stops them which says, _If you are here for the request that we sent, then ask the celestial mage ONLY to recite these words she might get familiar with these words and unlock her true power IF she is kind, strong, caring and has a good heart. If a blue magic circle appears at her feet, DO NO APPROACH HER. I REPEAT DO NOT APPROACH. It will kill her instantly. Now celestial mage step forward and recite this in a melodious voice: Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze and your heart will continue the rest_

"Lucy, it could be a trap" said Erza while rereading the sign.

"It did say something about the request so how about I give it a go?" said Lucy while stepping forward.

"Be careful Lucy," "Go for it Luce!" "Aye sir!" "Good luck Lucy," cheered everyone.

**(Lucy's pov)**

I took one step forward and recited the words then suddenly something took over me.

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze__  
>Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze<em>_  
>Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa<em>_  
>Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei<em>_  
>Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei<em>_  
>Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va<em>_  
>Rei va neu croa tue rei rei<em>

While I was singing, I felt myself float above the ground with new energy going inside of me and that energy wasn't weak, it was strong and I meant it. I floated back to the ground and stumbled.

"Luce!" "Lucy!" "Luce!" shouted those 3. Natsu ran and immediately caught me. I blushed because of the sudden contact.

**(Third Person Pov)**

As Natsu was helping Lucy regain her balance, a secret tunnel suddenly opened and a group of people emerged. They were wearing white cloaks with staffs. They suddenly bowed down and said," Welcome back High Priestess Yuna,"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
